1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and system for transcoding data. More particularly, the present invention relates to transcoding computer program code from a first language to a second language.
2. Background Discussion
Typically, when developing software, such as for a video game, multiple computer languages are used in developing complicated program packages. In such environments, conversions among these multiple computer languages are required to generate desired program code, such as the program code for the video game. These multiple computer languages typically include three types of languages:
1. a high-level language, such as Java or C# (typically used for producing content);
2. a low-level language, such as C or C++ (typically used for executing the produced contents); and
3. an intermediate language, such as XML (typically used for transmitting codes or data through a network).
Typically, conversion among these three types of computer languages is conducted manually. For example, a programmer takes one type of program code in one language and rewrites that program code into a different programming language and compiles the rewritten program code. Such a conversion is time consuming and prone to errors and inconsistency, as it requires the programmer to manually translate one language to another.